<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The 3000th Bang Dream Fic by My_Kokobro_Go_DokiDoki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25524775">The 3000th Bang Dream Fic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Kokobro_Go_DokiDoki/pseuds/My_Kokobro_Go_DokiDoki'>My_Kokobro_Go_DokiDoki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:34:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25524775</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Kokobro_Go_DokiDoki/pseuds/My_Kokobro_Go_DokiDoki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The 3000th Bang Dream fic on this site. An occasion to be commemorated.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The 3000th Bang Dream Fic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This was it. The 3000th Bang Dream fanfiction. It had to be special. It had to be captivating. It had to be memorable. It had to be the culmination of every fan fiction that led up to this point.</p><p>Moca took a deep breath.</p><p>She then proceeded to dab 3000 times.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wanted to think of something smarter but I didn't wanna miss the window, aha.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>